


Sawyer in Gotham

by rosesforher



Category: Gotham (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Relationship, DC crossover, F/F, Gotham/Supergirl Crossover, M/M, Maggie Sawyer & Edward Nygma, Maggie Sawyer & Jim Gordon, Maggie’s POV, Mentions of Jim Gordon’s Past, Mentions of Maggie’s Past and Homophobic Family, Set in the first half of Gotham Season 3, Set six months after Alex and Maggie broke up, Slow Burn Oswald Cobblepot /Edward Nygma, more tags will be added as the story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesforher/pseuds/rosesforher
Summary: What better way to get over somebody than by helping someone you barely know get through their own fresh, complicated love story.It's been six months since Maggie Sawyer cut ties completely with Alex Danvers, her ex-fiancée, and now as a way of moving past her grief she's decided to catch up with an old friend in Gotham City. There she finds the man she knew at her time in the police academy, Jim Gordon, but to her surprise, he is now living as a private investigator rather than a cop, and is dealing with his own emotional heartache. Along the way, she comes across other people who's names she will soon come to know in the future of Gotham.~This is dedicated to the people who are coming from Supergirl and trying to cope with the exit of Maggie Sawyer and break-up of Sanvers, and for those who are coming from Gotham feeling a little disappointed with the outcomes of our beloved ship, nygmobblepot. If you don’t watch Gotham, I’d probably recommend it so you know what’s happening in the story, but if you haven’t seen Supergirl, most stuff is discussed or implied anyway so it isn’t necessary to watch the show.(this was originally written shortly after season three finished)





	1. PROLOGUE: Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> So it's actually REALLY DIFFICULT to write from Maggie's POV in my opinion, because if I write anything related to sanvers, it's normally from Alex's POV and that's because I feel like I know her well as a character, like how she's feeling or how she would react to a situation etc. I adore Maggie with all my heart, but she's such an interesting and complex character that it took me a lot of rewriting until I felt comfortable and thought I had done her character justice, and the hardest parts were deciding how she'd feel when certain events occurred. To me, there needed to be an explanation for everything she did, so in a sense, everything is very much shown rather than implied, meaning I may have wrote too much in some areas. But anyways, this was just as hard when it came to attempting to write about characters like Ed and Oswald because well, they are just as complex if not more, but this fan fiction will be completely written from Maggie’s POV. 
> 
> ~
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading my little ‘but they’re in the same universe so what if?’ story! I’ll try to update as frequently as I can!

"You're gonna be a great mom."

The last words I ever said to her. The last words that we ever said to each other.

Even through those final heartbreaking moments that the two of us shared, I just knew I had to say it and reassure her that this was all going to work out in the end, because I had finally come to terms with letting her go so she could be happy...without me holding her back anymore.

It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life, and I was struggling to find reason in why abandoning this part of my life was more difficult than standing up to my prejudiced father about how comfortable I was in my own skin now, or to even get to that point where I felt proud and maybe even happy to be myself.

But if I really look back on those memories I shared with Alex all that time ago, it makes sense why she had such a long lasting impact on me, because she was the one person I found in life, that made me feel more secure and content than I had ever felt before. In fact, it was during the preparations of our bridal shower when she encouraged me to contact my family after I hadn't done so in years, and then after seeing my father again that day and watching him walk out on me like I meant nothing, I finally stood up to him. It felt like this huge weight had lifted off of my shoulders when I spoke and then walked away from my father like he did to me, leaving him behind and out of my life most likely for good.

And it was all because of Alex.

But it's been six months since I've seen that dreaded, almost guilt-ridden look on her face when I said my final peace. Just like my papi, I left her behind, and to this day that feeling still stings and remains like an old wound beginning to scar.

But out of a heartbreak, I'm hoping to find a new beginning in a fresh city to call my own where I will continue to pursue my passion in police work. There, I'm also looking to reconnect with an old friend of mine that I grew up with in my early twenties, but who I haven't spoken to in almost a year.

Hence why I plan to give him a late heads-up in a brief phone call as soon as I come across my new apartment and get settled in. But for now, all I could do was drive and stare at the lit, never-ending road ahead of me, wishing that this unwelcoming darkness surrounding me would fade away soon enough.

Over the radio, the faint, relaxing music I heard being played was violently interrupted by a short static noise, until the sound returned and I was greeted by a loud, booming voice.

"After the huge anticipation that's been building over a stressful election period, Oswald Cobblepot was officially announced as the newest Mayor of Gotham City late last night. Today, he and his newest Chief of Staff, Edward Nygma, as well as the Mayor's other fellow associates, carried out a few celebratory commencements that benefited all different kinds of people around the city. To further acknowledge this landslide of a win in Cobblepot's name, a party will be held tomorrow evening at the esteemed and newly refashioned, Sirens Club, where all are invited to come together and commend the Mayor on his achievement..."

No quicker than it had appeared, the transmission buzzed out immediately after the person had spoken, and returned back to the familiar sounds of generic radio tunes.

Though the unanticipated disruption didn't phase me initially, it soon became clear that this small, currently meaningless radio announcement was actually a comforting sign that I was now driving through my new place to call home; Gotham.

I knew before packing and getting ready to leave my apartment that it wouldn't be the smartest idea to go driving in pitch black conditions through a city I've never even visited before, let alone stayed in to live. But nevertheless, a little part of me eventually convinced myself that if I arrived at night, slept in my car till morning, and figured out all of the moving details by midday, I would be ready to collect my badge at the GCPD that afternoon.

Thankfully, acting as a literal ray of hope, a glimpse of sunlight started to pour in through my window and reflect on the wheel in front of me, assuring me that this long, tiring night would soon be over.

 _'I shouldn't be thinking about all of this right now...'_  I say to myself as I suddenly realise that before my train of thought was halted, I was swiftly beginning to fall into an inescapable, bottomless pit full of nothing but painful thoughts. Even just a simple memory, whether it be a blurry vision of my childhood, or an even fresher wound in a moment I shared with Alex, felt like I was being stabbed repeatedly in the chest.

But I haven't been driving for over five hours to reflect on things that I didn't say or should've said, because all of this pain I've felt and still feel should hopefully be leading towards a light at the end of the tunnel, or in this case, a ray of sunshine at the break of dawn.

I'm just wishing from the bottom of my heart that Gotham is my light at the end of this prolonged, and rather, extensive tunnel.

Even though it is true, that I may be revisiting some old memories here that I haven't touched on in ages, I'm still holding on for those to maybe become something entirely new, because they might even have some purpose and joy embedded in them.

But I'm almost there. I can see the flicker.


	2. happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving some kudos for the prologue! I was feeling inspired so I thought I should realise this a little earlier than planned, so I hope you enjoy the first official chapter. Again, if you haven't watched Gotham, this will have direct/implied references to season two and three as well as the episode where this takes place, which is 3x05. Enjoy!

_Hey...um..._

_So it's uh, me, Maggie...Maggie Sawyer from college._

_I know we haven't talked in a long time and I'm sorry about that, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm here right now, in Gotham City._

_It turns out that I'm actually going to be living here for a while, so I thought it might be nice to catch up some time if you're not busy?_

_I should probably let you know that I'm picking up my badge at the GCPD later today, so I'm hoping I see you there so we can actually talk in person._

_But anyways, I better go, the moving vans should be here any minute now so I'll catch you later. Oh, and please don't forget to ring me back when you get this if I don't bump into you today._

_Bye..._

TWO HOURS LATER

 _"And don't you stop the music, get into it, won't you dance with me?"_ I sing along to the words of 'Lose It' as I sway my head softly to the beat pumping through my car and making it bounce lightly on the road.

After feeling quite suffocated in my own car last night and carrying on to the morning, I thought it strange that I was now kind of enjoying myself only hours later, and finding the whole experience almost refreshing in a strange way.

I was listening to an amazing album that I hadn't heard in months and had buried deep in the glove box of my car. I was driving through a rundown but oddly beautiful city in it's own unique way, but that felt so familiar to me even though this was my first time looking out at the streets and buildings surrounding me.

Most importantly though, I was about to come face-to-face with an old friend of mine, James Gordon, for the first time in years, and I was feeling a whole variety of emotions about that which I knew, surely couldn't be explained in simple terms.

This juxtaposing, brand new nostalgia I felt whilst considering all of these different things combined, took the form of a figurative but comfortable blanket that's currently keeping me warm after a night where I felt so cold and alone.

Though the day looked rather bleak and dreary outside my window, there was still this positive light inside of me that was making up for the lack of sunshine on this cloudy day.

"Move your feet and feel it, in the space between. You gotta give yourself a moment, let your body be..." As the song came to a slow and the calm vocals took their time leaving me in the dull silence, I put the album on a pause when I noticed a particular building in the corner of my eye.

I peered outside, rolling down my window to see it clearer, and surely enough, there it was: the Gotham City Police Department. My car went at a steady pace as I found a spot to park outside the front, but I convinced myself to stay in the car for just a little longer.

It was this sudden sick feeling I had building in my stomach that rendered me completely still, but yet, I didn't feel worried. I felt nervous.

It was almost like I was back at the doors of the police academy again, as a twenty-something screw-up that was trying desperately to pursue a dream of mine I'd had since I was a kid, and meanwhile hoping that I wouldn't mess this up like I had done with everything else in my life at that point.

But once I finally mustered up all the courage I had still left in me, I walked on through with a shy smile on my face and never looked back. And because of that risk I took, my months and even years in the police academy, were some of the best I've ever had.

Life had given me another chance that day, to prove to myself and the people around me that I wasn't just going to write myself off as the girl who never stepped out of their own comfort zone because they were afraid of how people might see and judge them for who they were due to negative past experiences.

And I did it. I gained more confidence than I ever thought I would, found some amazing people that accepted me, even with all my flaws and insecurities, and I finally felt like my life was changing, but now for the good rather than the bad.

All I'm hoping is that somehow, history would repeat itself, as I rushingly force myself out of the car and lock it behind me as a way of admitting internally that there really was no turning back from this now. The only way left to go was forward after all.

Holding my breath and hearing my heart racing in my chest, I proceed to walk over to the large, daunting structure in front of me, inching closer and closer before eventually pushing through the doors and feeling the cool air conditioning hit my skin and send a chill down my spine.

But from the busy officers I saw working their hardest at their own separate desks around me, to the smell of cheap coffee and fast food, it was proven to me right there and then that no matter where I go, there will always be this sense of familiarity and home waiting for me in any police department I come across, even in one I'd never stepped a foot in before.

A little grin wipes across my face briefly as I stand there, taking it all in for the first time.

But now that I'd overcome the most difficult part, I knew I could not let another second go to waste without finding my place in here.

"Um, excuse me," I catch the attention of the nearest police officer I could find who I saw typing on his computer, "I'm new here and I was just wondering if you knew where I could find Captain Barnes?"

The dark-haired guy turns around and smiles kindly, "Yeah, that's his office up there, but I think I saw him with the Medical Examiner not too long ago so I'm not quite sure exactly." I thank him as he gets straight back into his work and I decide to walk up the stairs to Barnes' office first just to be sure.

"Crap..." I mutter frustratingly under my breath upon realising nor was my new Captain in his office, and neither did I ask where exactly I could find the ME around here.

But just as I'm making my way back down again, I find myself crossing paths with a tall man with glasses in a classy suit that was carrying a load of files in his hands, and who seemed to be walking out of somewhere.

"Excuse me!" I call out, stopping him in his tracks as he looks around for my voice and notices me, "Do you work here by any chance? I've been trying to find somebody and I'm not sure where to look."

"Well I uh, ha-I used to..." He chuckles lightly as he adjusts the glasses resting on his nose and checks his watch, "But I guess I have some time to point you in the right direction if you tell me who you're looking for?"

"Great, thanks; I'm looking for Captain Barnes but somebody told me that he might be with the Medical Examiner and I have no idea where their office might be." He nods and grins, "Well luckily that's not a long walk then, it's just over there if you keep walking and turn right...I don't mean to pry but I'm getting the impression you're new here?"

I sigh and roll my eyes as I notice a door in the corner of my eye with a big label in all caps reading, 'MEDICAL EXAMINER', a little way behind him where he described.

"God, yeah, was it really that obvious?" The complete, utter embarrassment I had causes me to run my hands through my hair and laugh a little, "Sorry for bothering you; but thanks for giving me those really simple directions anyway," I emphasise on my complete stupidity as strangely, a grin still remains on his face and he doesn't show any sign of annoyance whatsoever.

"It's fine, we've all gotten lost in here once, and if anybody tells you otherwise, they're lying," He tells me as I nod understandingly and we both smile at each other, "Just be grateful that you didn't get lost whilst carrying some rather messy evidence into the building..."

My face scrunches up at the thought of a scene so humiliating and awful, but I have to admit that hearing this stranger's story about his own embarrassing experience made me feel a little bit better about myself.

"I gotta say, that's pretty bad..." I smile and laugh under my breath, "...but working with forensics is great though, it was personally one of my favourite parts about being in the Science Division," I open up only a little and as much as I possibly can at this point, feeling oddly comfortable around this guy even though we'd only just met.

"Wow...who would've thought I'd have so much in common with a stranger I barely even know," He laughs to himself as he notices the absurdity of this whole scenario. I only think it's fair that I go ahead and introduce myself to him, "Maggie, Sawyer."

I reach my hand out to him and he shakes it kindly, "Edward Nygma." The name sounds familiar to me but I can't quite place where or when or even how. I just knew that name.

"Thanks again for the help–you didn't have to–but I should probably let you go now because that looks important," I say gesturing to the assortment of files he was still carrying after all this time, "It's no trouble at all, but yes, it would be wise to get these back to the Mayor before he begins to worry."

Finally it clicks in the corner of my brain, "Right, I heard your name on the radio; you're his Chief of Staff aren't you?" I ask as Ed nods proudly, "Correct."

I stumble over the jumbled words in my head, not really sure what to say next, but eventually a sentence forms, "Well uh, congratulations Edward, to you and the new Mayor." The expression on his face is a mix of surprise and gratitude, as if Edward was thankful for somebody showing some kindness towards him, but was confused as to why. It didn't make any sense to me at all.

"T-Thank you," He smiles graciously and stutters (but only for a second), "It was nice meeting you, Maggie." Edward finishes before walking away with a noticeable, but little grin on his face, and leaving me feeling a little happier myself.

It hasn't even been twenty-four hours in Gotham yet and I already felt as if I was getting the fresh start I've craved for months now. Coming into this city, I knew that if I wanted to make any beneficial changes to my life, I had to take a different approach in terms of meeting people, breaking down a few walls rather than pushing away more and more people out of my life.

As difficult as it is for me to achieve that, to even open up to anybody just the smallest bit, it made me feel so much warmer inside when my risk-taking actually payed off, like just now with a total stranger that I seemed to get along great with. Though, that instance was probably due to how friendly he was being towards me, which is something I'm definitely not used to, and most likely something I shouldn't get used to.

But the random thought of conversations with strangers takes my mind to a different place when I remember why I'm here in the first place.

I'm almost speed-walking to the Medical Examiner's office, maybe because I wanted this god-awful, dramatic suspense to end, or maybe because I just wanted to get my badge and get back out in the field.

But before I knew it, the door towered over me as I remained only a few feet away from having my face pressed against the glass. And all I had to do was knock...

Suddenly the door swings open in front of me just as my closed hand is reaching towards it, and inside I notice a dark-haired lady wearing a white lab coat who I presumed to be the medical examiner, and a bald-headed man with a walking cane in hand.

"Hi, I'm looking for Captain Barnes; my name is-" As I begin to sharply introduce myself, I'm quickly interrupted by the man who hobbles over slowly towards me, "Maggie Sawyer, I'm presuming?"

I nod without saying another word, standing my ground with some confidence, but still taking a little step back as I was almost sure that this was my new Captain standing in front of me.

He thanks the Medical Examiner as he leaves, stepping out and shutting the door behind him before he addresses me again, "I've read a lot about you in those files the NCPD sent here for me to look over."

It didn't surprise me at all that my old place of work would send more information written on paper about myself to the GCPD, even after I had sent my own personal profiles and such to ensure that I would be accepted here. It was a routine check-up thing, and it was understandable.

As we begin to take our time walking up towards his office, Barnes already goes ahead with what I expected to be a small, non-hostile grilling, "So, you stated on your report that you were apart of the Science Division in your force, but you specialised particularly in detective work."

I nod again, "Yes, I started out as a detective in National City but then I moved on to pursue the scientific side of the job, handling evidence and specific cases and such, as it was always an interest of mine," I explain to him as we reach the bottom of the stairs.

I watch as he struggles to keep going, using all of his strength to pull himself up despite having what appeared to be a severe and recent leg injury that hasn't completely healed yet. My hands reach out towards him as a sign of me offering to help, but he brushes me off politely, quietly insisting that he can do this alone, and presumably has already done so in the past.

"I-I have to question then, why you abandoned the job you already had that fulfilled both of your passions in detective and science police work, to join the GCPD where you can only fulfil one..."

His words echo in my head. I can't lie to myself or deny that Barnes isn't telling the truth, because he is. From his point of view, the decision I made does seem irrational and gives the impression that now, I have even less opportunities than I did before. But even when considering all of this, it still doesn't fill me with any regret, because I know deep down that I have made the right decision.

After a short moment of silence and contemplation, we reach his office where I shut the door behind me and the Captain makes his way over to his chair to sit. I take a deep breath in and out before sitting down in front of him, and responding honestly.

"I know that my job here will only offer me the role of being a detective and a police officer in addition to that, and I also know that maybe, this isn't always how I imagined my life turning out either...But I experienced something really...personal in National City that had this, long-lasting affect on me, and I just thought that it might've been time to have a fresh start,  
or even a second chance, maybe."

As much as I tried to make eye contact with the man sitting across from me, every time I looked up I stuttered, like it was that much harder to be brutally honest with someone anymore without breaking down completely when I make even the slightest of connections.

Even after I stopped talking, my eyes were still down and he remained silent, only adding to the tension I was feeling inside.

But finally, he spoke, "Miss Sawyer?" My eyes shot up at the sound of his voice as I felt traces of my anxiety building, "...that was all I needed to know."

He has this compassionate smile on his face for a few brief seconds just like the Mayor's Chief of Staff had when I introduced myself to him only moments ago. It was comforting and assuring and got rid of the butterflies I felt fluttering around in my stomach almost instantly.

"So you uh, you don't need to ask me anything else about my commitment to the job or things like that?" I ask in a state of disbelief as he reaches into one of his draws to get something that I couldn't make out from the other side of his desk, "Not at all, I already know that you are as committed to the job as everybody else in this building."

But then right in front of me, I watch as he slides a shiny, golden badge over the desk, and I look back at him with what I am sure was an expression of both joy and surprise.

"Maggie Sawyer, you are now the newest addition to the GCPD as a police officer and primary detective. Congratulations." He flashes another smile at me for a brief moment before he turns his attention to some files that were scattered around his desk.

"T-Thank you, Captain Barnes," I feel a wide grin fall across my face as I pick up the badge and run my thumb over it, feeling the curves and edges as a way of reminding myself that this is just what I've wanted and needed for the past few days.

I'm so distracted by the way it glistens when a ray of sunlight hits it that at first, I don't even realise Barnes has slid a sheet of paper across. My eyes avert towards the poster ad campaigning for Gotham's brand new mayor, and then back at Barnes, as I didn't completely understand what this was supposed to mean to me.

"As far as cases go, the Mayor's Chief of Staff has taken over completely as liaison for a particular incident that occurred late this morning, and there have been no other recent developments that my officers aren't already looking into, but there is a celebratory gathering that is occurring tonight for the Mayor, and I need somebody trusted to surveil for the evening, but to be as on the low as possible, just to not cause a huge scene at such a public event."

As much as I loved the idea of getting back into work again, something about this particular assignment seemed off and didn't entirely make sense in my head, "I'd be honoured in taking what seems like a great first case but, do you think the Mayor is going to be somehow, I don't know, put in danger tonight?"

Without hesitation, he nods, "I'm almost certain of it in fact, seeing he already has been targeted this morning by a gang of criminals-" Slowly but surely, the pieces begin to come together in my brain, "And that was the incident that occurred this morning?" I ask to confirm my suspicions and he nods again in response.

"...it would be wise to get these back to the Mayor before he begins to worry..." Ed had spoken earlier as his words replay in my mind, adding another piece to the ever-evolving puzzle.

"So, does that mean you're up to the task then, Detective Sawyer?" Captain Barnes questions firmly as I lift myself up and stand before him, "Of course; thank you so much for giving me this opportunity."

With my badge in hand and this exhilarating feeling of determination running through my veins, I say a short goodbye to the Captain before leaving his office and heading straight towards the exit.

For the first time in what had seemed like months (and probably was), I truly felt confident in myself again, and maybe even happy, like really happy. For a while I didn't think it was possible to be filled with this much happiness without Alex in my life.

Even with all the smiles I've shown today and the light gratitude I could hear in the own tone of my voice, I still hadn't quite reached that high point until now. After all of this time spent locking myself in my apartment to get away from it all, or telling people I hadn't seen in a while that I was fine, for once, I didn't have to hide from the truth.

And now, out in the fresh, misty air, I stopped and breathed, as if it was for the first time in a while. The city and sky was painted a dark, mellow grey, showing no change from how it was before when I was driving earlier today. But something's changed inside of me since then, and only in a matter of bare minutes.

I remember I'm standing in the middle of a busy entrance and exit way when I feel someone nudge past me to get through; in the corner of my eye I see a blue police uniform as the person goes by. Reality hits me like a lightning strike in that very moment, as I walk down towards where my car was parked with my hand resting near my lips, something I normally do if I'm feeling even the slightest bit overwhelmed.

I was just glad that I was overwhelmed for the right reasons rather than the more painful ones.

I sigh with relief and grin when I reach my car, attempting to grab the keys out of my front pocket but feeling them slip out of my hands and land on the gravel road below me. I roll my eyes as I bend down to pick them up, but the sound of voices beside me causes me to turn my head and try to find the source.

Standing back with keys in possession, I notice two men having a discussion next to a car across from me, and whilst one had their back facing me and wore a long coat accompanied by a hat, the other was clearly visible.

"James?" I call out, knowing that familiar face all too well even if he had obviously aged quite a bit since the last time I saw him in person. His eyes meet mine instantly as his expressions phase from confusion to surprise, "Ma-Maggie? Maggie Sawyer? From the academy?"

He walks towards me steadily with what seems to be an expression of complete disbelief, whilst his friend watches on from the side, "I don't understand, what are you doing here in Gotham City?" Jim gets straight to the point like he normally does, so that didn't surprise me at all.

"I called you earlier and you weren't home, but I uh, I just moved to Gotham and I think I'm going to be staying here for a while," I explain to him simply as he continues to walk towards me before stopping, leaving us only a few meters apart from each other. A part of me wants to hug him, but his body language and the expression on his face tells me it isn't the right time yet.

"Jim, I've got some work to do back at the GCPD so I'll just let you go okay?" Who I assumed to be Jim's friend calls out as he turns around and replies, "Thanks Harvey, I'll see you around."

The man I now know as Harvey goes into the precinct and leaves Jim and I in silence as we both wait for the other to say something. Jim eventually smiles a little awkwardly and nervously lets out a quiet chuckle, causing me to speak up with the ounce of confidence I still had left in me.

"Last time we talked on the phone, you told me that you were working out some stuff at the GCPD and you were in a steady relationship with someone new, so how has that been going for you?" I ask with a positive tone, hoping that he would supply me with an equally as positive answer and change the current mood, but the look on his face made me think otherwise.

"It's...it's a long story but we don't need to talk about me so how uh, how have you been going lately?" He avoids both topics completely as I can't help but want to swerve away from his own question, not wanting to bombard him with my heartbreak when we've barely spoken a word to each other already.

"What can I say, it's um, it's a long story for me too, Jim," I reply after a moment of thinking the words over in my head and wondering whether I was saying the right thing or not.

It felt strange to me that even though this reunion has been something I've been anticipating for so long, and especially right when I think I'm at the highest point I've been in a long time, I find myself becoming awkward and tight-lipped like I used to be not too long ago, and this proved to me that something was very wrong with Jim. This wasn't the James Gordon I remembered at all.

I had this sudden, quick feeling in my gut that came out of nowhere and didn't even sink in at first, but that was until I heard it replaying again and again in my head so many times and I knew that I couldn't rule the possibility out completely.

_Maybe James was somehow just as broken as me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! This one was so much fun to write, especially the part where Maggie meets Ed because I got the chance to write about two of my faves meeting and when do you ever get that opportunity? I really hope I got their characterisations right in this, but if it is a little ooc, particularly for Ed, this will be explained in a later chapter. The next chapter will include mentions of Maggie and Jim's past (including Maggie's homophobic family) so I will put trigger warnings at the start. I'm currently halfway through writing it, and this one will be more exciting because it will feature the famous party in 3x05 that had a lot of iconic nygmobblepot moments. Thank you!!


	3. Apologies + Author Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a quick note for anybody who is still reading this fic.

I am very sorry to anybody who was reading, but this fic will be delayed for a very long time, and it probably won't be finished until the end of 2019. I'm not sure if anybody was that interesred in the first place, but I personally get annoyed sometimes when I'm reading something that hasn't been updated for ages. At the time when I wrote this, as far as I can remember season 3 had just finished airing, and now season 5 has started (for once my country is up to date with America) so of course I'm less attached to those particular storylines now. I also became less motivated to finish it because it is a long work, even though I had a whole plan for exactly how I wanted the story to pan out, including Maggie eventually matchmaking Oswald and Ed together, before you know, drama unfolds when she figures out that she's befriending criminals. I even started writing the latest chapter ages ago before I lost interest and school took first priority, but now that I'm in my last year, hopefully I can finish this story. If I don't get the chance or don't want to continue it however, thank you so much to everyone who read and left kudos. If anybody really wants me to finish or is intrigued about the storylines I had planned, just leave a comment. If any of you guys want some more Gotham stuff, I'm beginning to develop a No Man's Land story including the arrival of Query and Echo which I'm very excited to write, and the first chapter should be out before the end of the month. Thank you everybody!

-Maddie :)


End file.
